What Happened To 'Happily Ever After'
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: 'I never knew being married could be so hard! What happened to honor and cherish you? I wonder' This is a sorta sequal to he made it worthwhile. I think it's pretty bad but...review please.
1. Default Chapter

Hi people! Just finished catching up on some reading. Great stories to everyone whose fics I read.  
This may or may not be considered a sequal to He Made It Worthwhile. It could be because Jamie &  
Caitie are married. You'll see. Don't own the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Boy does this feel corny! I haven't done this since second grade. But I have no one to talk to. With  
Val away at college and all my other friends gone. I can't believe I lost touch with them so soon.  
It's only been a few months since we graduated and their all gone. I feel lonely. And I can't talk  
to my parents. I know what they'd say. "Caitie, we told you not to get married when you were 18. We  
said it was a mistake. Now you'll have to handle it on your own." Ha! They don't know half of what  
I go through. I never knew being married could be so hard! The first two months it was great.  
The honeymoon stage is what Val called it on the phone. It was true though. After our fun and games,  
reality came full force. Now every little thing is a constant battle. Fights every night. He hasn't  
hit me but I feel like hitting him. What happened to honor and cherish you? I wonder. I don't know  
how much more I can take. Everything I do is wrong. I can't cook, keep house! Ugh! Well he's home  
from work so I better get going. He'll want dinner if I can make it right.   
Always,  
Caitie  
  
Caitie rolled off her queen size bed and tromped out to the living/dining room area. Jamie smiled  
in greeting. He shut the apartment door.  
"Hi. You're home early." Caitie said dully. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
Jamie planted a kiss on the top of her head. Caitie smiled. He was in a good mood. It was weird   
since he always came home a little annoyed at the world. Caitie sighed as she leaned back on the  
couch and studied Jamie. He was puttering around the kitchen, looking for something. Caitie stared  
at him with lonely dark eyes. What had happened to her Jamie? What had happened to their marriage?  
Maybe it was just hard times but this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Caitie believed in happily  
ever after.  
Jamie could see Caitie staring intently at him through the corner of his eye. He pretended not to  
notice. Jamie glanced down at the coffee cup clenched in his hand. His gold wedding band caught  
the light and sparkled. Jamie ran his hand through his still spikey hair. Wedding. That had been  
the fun part. Now it was fights all the time over stupid little things. Was it his fault he didn't  
like Caitie nagging him? Was that what a wife was supposed to do? He didn't know. He'd never been  
married before. Maybe everyone was supposed to play it by ear.  
"What's for dinner?" He called to the living room. Caitie groaned and shrugged.  
"I don't know. I didn't feel like making anything."  
"So we aren't eating tonight?" Jamie said slowly. He stepped out into the living room to glare at Caitie,  
who was avoiding his gaze.  
"I have to go grocery shopping to get food." Caitie stood up and looked at Jamie. Her handsome,  
gorgeous husband had turned into someone she didn't like to be around.   
"Okay. Go ahead."  
"All by myself?" Caitie batted her eyelashes. Jamie seemed to ignore it. It used to win him over  
everytime. "Fine." She ripped the car keys off the counter. Jamie winced as tires squealed on the  
street below.  
  
  
Caitie flung open the door. Jamie's feet were propped up on the coffee table, the T.V was on and  
he was asleep. She wrestled her bags onto the counter. Jamie didn't move. Caitie ripped open the  
drawer under the stove. Still no movement from her wonderful husband. She pulled out a large   
frying pan and slammed in down on the stove top. Jamie jolted up, his eyes darted around the   
room. They fell on Caitie, cluthing the pan and trying to look innocent.  
"What was that?" Jamie demanded. He stood up and stomped over. Caitie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm making dinner. Problems, dear?" She smiled sweetly. Her dark hair spilled down into her eyes.  
With a huff, she marched off to the bedroom, Jamie right behind her.  
"What's with all the noise?" Jamie growled. Caitie glared in the direction of his voice. She was  
bent over, pulling her brunette locks into a bun.  
"I'm making dinner." She repeated. Caitie stalked back to the kitchen. "Hand me that bag." Jamie  
shoved it over obidently. He could see the fight was coming. Caitie was breading pieces of meat  
and tossing them into the pan.   
"You had to make so much noise?" Jamie pulled up a chair and watched Caitie make a salad. She didn't  
even look up.  
"Sor-ry! I'll try to be silent next time. You know being a mime just wasn't my thing." Her statement  
dripped with sarcasim. She flung the head of lettuce back in the fridge.  
"I was trying to sleep!" Jamie rubbed his forehead. A headache was pulsing behind his eyebrow. It  
always did that when he was tired and fighting with his bride.  
"You sleep at night!" Caitie shouted. Jamie shoved his hands into his spikes and sighed in exasperation.  
"I work all day! I come home, just wanting some peace and quiet but no! I have to put up with you  
and your complaining!" Caitie stiffened and spun around. Jamie stood up. She stood in front of  
him, her nose practically touching his.  
"I'm sick of YOUR complaining! 'Caitie, I'm tired. Where's my dinner?!' Jeez! Did you ever think  
about me! I work too! And then I have to come here and babysit!" Jamie raised his eyebrows.   
"Like being a waitress is so hard."   
"And being a mechanic is?" Jamie sighed. The fight was going nowhere, like usual. Caitie gave him  
a pained expression before returning to the kitchen. Jamie followed behind her. He could hear her  
sniffling.  
"Caitie..." He said softly. She turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you. It's just...I don't know." Jamie admitted, accepting Caitie  
into his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart.   
"So do you think we can try and work things out?" Caitie asked quietly.  
"I don't know how. Maybe we need counseling." At that suggestion, Caitie shoved him away and stared  
in disgust.  
"We don't need anyone's help. We can do this! I'm not going to a shrink." She cried and walked away.  
Jamie sighed in defeat and went to watch T.V.  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
  
Dear Diary,  
Things have improved a little. The fights are now about more important things: the remote, dishes,  
dinner, work, dirty clothes on the floor and leaving the seat up. Oh and wet wash clothes on the  
side of the tub. But Jamie tries to understand, only lately things have been worse. I've been  
especially moody and irritable. I can see he puts up with it as best he can. I know this marriage  
isn't what we expected. Fairy tales where my idea but I'm seeing a flaw in that whole plan. My  
period should be due. Maybe that's why I'm in such a bad mood. Jamie does accuse me alot of PMSing.  
Men. They never understand the menstrual cycle at all. Oh well. I feel a little sick. Better go  
lay down.  
  
Always,  
Caitie  
  
Caitie slipped the black book under the corner of the mattress and rolled onto her back. Just as  
she was getting comfortable, the phone rang.  
"Hello." Caitie felt her stomach heave and she gagged. The person on the other line didn't seem to  
notice.  
"Caitie! It's Val! How are you doing? It's been so long." Val squeal and Caitie nodded, afraid if  
she spoke, she'd lose her breakfast.  
"Val, hi." She gulped. Caitie tried to sound normal but of course, Val could tell something wasn't  
right.  
"What's the matter?" Val's face clouded with concern. Tyler gave her a What's-Wrong look but she  
just held up her finger. Her secret live-in boyfriend nodded. No one knew that Tyler and Val lived  
together. It was a bit of a very well kept secret.  
"I feel sick."  
"Oh gosh. What are your symptoms?"  
"Nausea (spelling. ya know what i mean? when u feel like u have to throw up) headache, nothing  
special."  
"Are you coming down with something?"  
"Maybe." Caitie growled. She was a little tired of Val's stupid wanna-be doctor questions. "I might  
just be getting a visit from Aunt Flow soon. She's running behind."  
"What?" Val shrieked. Tyler glared. Caitie winced.  
"What?" Caitie snapped.  
"Skipping a period, feeling sick. Caitie how could you be so dumb! It all adds up."  
"To...?"  
"Caitie (tsk tsk) go down to the pharmacy and buy some pregancy tests and--"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Just do it. Take it and call me back."  
"Val, don't be stupid. Me and Jamie are uh...smart in that area."  
"Do it and call me back!" Val hung up and grinned at Tyler. He rolled his eyes and went back to  
reading his paper.  
Caitie stared at the phone in her hand. She sighed and laughed.   
"I might as well humor Val." Caitie ran down to the corner store and bought a little box of pregnacy  
tests. The guy ringing up her stuff gave her a look. Caitie ignored it and ran home.   
She couldn't believe what she was staring at. There it lay on the counter, looking innocent enough,  
until you looked at the two blue lines. They looked evil to Caitie. She heard keys jingling in  
the front door. Jamie soft steps fell on her ears and a tear escaped her flooded eyes.  
"Caitie? Are you here?" Jamie called. Caitie gulped down a sob.  
"J-Jamie. In the b-bathroom." Caitie choked out. Jamie thought her voice sounded strange and some  
worst case scenerios (spelling?) came to mind. He half ran through the bedroom. Caitie had her  
hands covering her face. She sat on the edge of the toilet. Jamie kneeled down in front of her.  
"What's the matter?" He asked gentley. Caitie looked at him through wet eyes and motioned toward  
the sink. A thermometer looking thing was in it.  
"I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
*Hey guys! Whoa did that suck! Well I'm might write more about this and include some about Val and  
Tyler's little 'relationship' hehe don't go too hard on me. I know it's pretty awful.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I wanted to continue this so here it is. I thought it was somewhat of an interesting thought so i figured i should run with it. It feels great to be writing again and i missed you all very much. Feel free to e-mail me or whatever. And by the way, if you have any stories you want me to finish up or anything, just send me your requests. I thought i should tie up some loose ends before i start anything too new. Love ya all!  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The expression about knocking someone over with a feather could have been made for this moment. Jamie stood up slowly, all the while continuing to gawk at Caitie. He stared at her, trying to decide if she was kidding or what. Gradually, a small smile broke out on his face. He shook his head.

"Funny Caitie. Real funny." He thought for a minute. "I come home from work, tired and you try to scare me half to death. Well ha ha ha." Jamie glared. To think Caitie wasn't above pulling childish pranks. 

But Caitie didn't seem to react at first to Jamie's comment. In fact, if anything, she looked angry. She jumped up from the side of the tub and took a menacing step towards Jamie. Instinctively, he backed away.

"You think this is a joke?! Everything is a joke to you Jamie Waite. You never grew up! You'll never grow up! I should have known. And now look where the biggest mistake of our lives got us." Caitie shoved past him and flung her self hopelessly onto the bed. 

Jamie followed carefully. Doubt was creeping into his mind. A thought came to him and his heart felt like it had completely stopped. Maybe she wasn't kidding. Maybe...no. That's impossible...right?

"You...you're not kidding?" Jamie asked. Caitie's look reflected her disgust. 

"Oh yeah. I love joking about ruining my life." She stopped and more quietly, continued, "No I'm not kidding. I'm serious."

Now Jamie's heart was really going. He wondered if it was common for 19 year olds to have heart attacks. But that seemed like a stupid thought to him at a time like this.

"But wait. These things are wrong all the time. It's probably a mistake." He sounded very hopeful at that prospect.

Caitie only shook her head sadly. "No. I don't think it's wrong."  


  
  
  


Needless to say, four months later, Caitie and Jamie both knew it wasn't wrong and they were in fact going to have a baby in five months. And things couldn't be more tense.

  
  


Dear Diary,

Life has become overwhelmingly hard. I thought things were bad before. Jamie still expects me to take care of him, even though I'm pregnant and working. It's unbelievable. I thought I was marrying the perfect guy, the best one out there. Now I see how wrong I was. I wonder what kind of home I'm going to be giving my child. How can I bring up a little baby in a house like this? Constant fights and no peace. It'd be unfair. What kind of parents would we make?

That's one idea that's been bothering me for a long time now. I've had four months to think about this... 'What kind of mother will I be?' What if I mess up? What if I make a mistake that screws up my kid for life?! I think all Jamie wonders about is if it's true that kids cost as much as they say. Jamie thinks about the cost of diapers and baby food and bottles and not about the important things, like what kind of family we'll make. He's not even enjoying the experience of this with me. I thought I was marrying a prince, but I ending up with the frog. Some fairy tale. 

The sooner I wake up, the better. I can't raise my child in a fantasy. But then, how can I raise this child at all. Not like this. I should bring this to Jamie's attention, but I don't think he'd care. He'd probably ask if a baby is deductible. I'm serious.

So my closing thought is this: Where is my prince charming?

Always,

Caitie

  
  


The front door banged shut and Jamie came clopping into the kitchen. Caitie tossed her diary into a cupboard and turned around just in time, but still looking suspicious. 

Jamie raised an eyebrow but pretty much ignored her. Caitie sighed. Would she ever get used to being ignored by her husband? Probably not.

"So..." Caitie mumbled, just to break the deafening, uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Jamie repeated and grimaced at how stupid it sounded. Why couldn't he just reach out to his wife? What was holding him back? It felt like an invisible wall was always there, and Caitie was fading on the other side of it. When would he be able to tell her this?

The two sat there silently. A pin drop would have sounded like a sonic boom.

"How was your day?" Caitie asked stiffly. This was unbelievable. They sounded like strangers making small talk. What was wrong with him...them?

"Good. Busy. You?" Great job Jamie. Three words. Three words to sum up your whole day. 

"Okay. Um...I've been thinking..." Caitie's voice was quiet. She didn't know if she was ready to say this. But she had to. For her baby. For her. You could stop now. She told her self. No, you can't. Just get it out. Things'll get better, easier. Say it. No! Yes! I'm scared. Be brave.

Jamie was oblivious to this internal battle going on with Caitie. He stared dumbly and waited for her to lecture on her new solution to the dirty clothes on the floor. "Yeah?" And he didn't sound very interested.

Caitie pressed on. "Yeah...about this whole 'thing' with the baby and everything."

"Uh-huh." Go ahead, paint the baby's room whatever color you want.

"And I think it'd be best if...."Caitie took a deep breath, drawing in courage. But she didn't feel any better. "And I think I should leave. Or you should leave. No me. I'll leave." She sighed. There. It was said.

Jamie had been working on tuning out but had caught those words. He stared. His brain just wasn't registering. It was trying but something didn't quite compute. "What?"

"Leave. I'm moving out." Caitie whispered.

The room was spinning. Jamie's brain was going into a shut down. His whole world was getting dark...and....

"Why? I...don't understand."

Caitie moved to the kitchen table and sat down. The table was a gift from her mother and father. They said they didn't agree with their decision but would support them no matter what. Ha! What would they think of this?

"Jamie. I can't stay here. We're not in a marriage. We're not united. We're two teenagers playing house and not understanding the rules. What kind of life would I be giving my child? What kind of home would he live in? I have these questions and doubts and I can't even tell you about them. Is that any clue to how bad...hopeless this marriage is?" 

Jamie sat in to the chair across from her. The room seemed strangely darker and much more quiet. Like a nightmare. Wake up!

"But I..we can work this out. It's not hopeless. Caitie, we're meant to be together. You can't leave. I can't let you." Jamie shook his head firmly.

Caitie cast her eyes down and refused to look at him. "I don't think so. I have to go. I need to sort things out." She stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Caitie paused at the door. "I'll call you when the baby's born."

A voice, quiet and soft, called out, "So that's it?"

Caitie didn't even turn around. "For now, I guess so."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tyler sat in his usual spot the couch. At the moment life couldn't be going better. He was living with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, was very much in love and had a great job doing what he enjoyed most. 

Val was talking on the phone in the bedroom. Tyler could make out her muffled voice. It sounded like she was wrapping things up. She stepped out of the bedroom door into the brightly lit hallway. Light spilled in through windows and plants gave it the earthy feeling she was so in love with. It truly was a lovely home. 

Tyler's ears perked up for the final sentence. "Well of course, Caitie. You're always welcome here. I'll see you tomorrow...Bye."

Val plopped down on the couch next to Tyler. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and that little line was creased into her forehead. Trouble. He could tell. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Val shook her head. "It's Caitie. Things have only gotten worse with this whole pregnancy. I figured that would happen." Val paused. "And Jamie's not been acting any better and Caitie's so stressed. She decided to move out. And I told her she could come here." She peeked up to see how Tyler was taking it. 

Tyler didn't say much for a minute. "Val..." He said in a voice that meant she'd done something stupid and Tyler was thrilled, "That wasn't a very good idea. Did you forget about our whole arrangement? About how we weren't telling anyone we were living together?"

Val glared. "No. I didn't 'forget' about anything. But Caitie's been my best friend for years and years. I can't tell her in the hardest time of her life, 'Nope sorry can't help ya. I'm too wrapped up in living with my boyfriend?' Tyler, I thought you understood."

"I thought I did too. But if Caitie's more important than me..." Tyler trailed off.

Bad move. "How dare you expect me to choose! I thought you were better than that! Why can't we just tell Caitie? What would it matter if she knew? I feel bad enough keeping this from her anyway."

Tyler only wondered what had happened here. A year ago, the two had moved in together, deciding it would be better if no one really knew about it. The couple's parents would be none too thrilled. So their secret romance had seemed secure and comfortable. Until this moment. 

Tyler shrugged. "Your call." He answered.

Val gave him a playful shove. "Ugh! I hate it when you do that."

So Caitie moved in. And that's when things began to change

You never know the worth of the well until it's run dry  
  
  
  



End file.
